Dangereux déséquilibre
by Ephemeris
Summary: One shot, Après le départ d'Oz, Wllow se voit offrir une autre vie...


Titre : Dangereux déséquilibre

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Après que Oz l'ait quittée, Willow se voit offrir une nouvelle vie...

Note de l'auteur : One shot. Cette fic se passe pendant la saison 4. La puce que l'initiative a implantée à Spike ne fonctionne pas du tout.

Elle n'était plus rien. Maintenant qu'il était parti, plus rien n'avait de sens logique. Willow avait perdu le goût de la vie. Alors, elle rôdait dans ces couloirs avec ses tourments et ses angoisses. Tout ce qu'elle mangeait avait ce même goût de cendre, tout ce qu'elle voyait avait cette même couleur grisâtre sans grandes nuances, tout ce qu'elle sentait avait cette même odeur de pourriture. En fait, elle déprimait et rien de ce que ses amis faisaient pour tenter de la réconforter ne fonctionnait. Elle se sentait sale, honteuse, malade. Elle avait envie de mourir, d'en finir avec toute cette douleur. Mais elle essayait de se reprendre, elle se disait que ça allait passer, qu'elle allait oublier. Oublier Oz, oublier sa peine, oublier le fait d'avoir été trahie, et comment ? Elle croyait que sa tête allait exploser. Si, au moins, elle pouvait exploser pour de bon au lieu de lui en faire ressentir les symptômes... Mais elle ne le ferais pas. Elle allait la laisser souffrir le martyre comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Alors, en attendant, la jeune fille restait allongée sur son lit, le regard fixé au plafond, que ce mal lui laisse un instant de répit entre deux assauts. Elle essayait de dormir un peu, rien à faire ! Son corps avait décidé de la faire souffrir, il n'abandonnerai pas. Un peu de musique ? Pas une bonne idée. Ses neurones la rappelaient à l'ordre en faisant du saut à l'élastique dans son crâne.

Elle arriva finalement à reprendre ses esprits. Pour sortir de cet état de décrépitude, il lui fallait du changement. Un gros changement, presque changer de vie. Elle n'allait quand même pas se tuer pour un garçon qui avait gâché sa vie. Mais si sa vie était gâchée, elle n'avait qu'à en changer. Oui, repartir à zéro, rencontrer des gens nouveaux, se trouver d'autres activités, changer d'habitudes et trouver la personne qui saurai l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Peut-être même abandonner ses études et partir faire le tour du monde... Mais non, elle était en train de rêver. Comment pourrait-elle se permettre ça. Elle n'avait pas les moyens financier et moral pour tout laisser tomber. Et qui voudrait l'encourager dans un tel projet ? Buffy, Xander, Giles ? Oh, non. Au contraire. « Toc, toc » Quelqu'un à la porte. Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Ils n'avaient pas compris qu'elle ne voulait voir personne ? Mais bon, on venait peut-être lui apporter une bonne nouvelle. « Entrez » La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Spike, ce vampire sans pitié qui détestait tout le monde et surtout leur petit groupe. Willow savait bien qu'il était venu pour trouver Buffy, mais, pour une raison inconnue, il avait l'air content de la voir elle au lieu de la tueuse. Willow, prise de panique, tenta de s'enfuir, il la retint. Puis, il commença à parler.

« Je t'offre un choix. Je commence par te tuer, ce n'est pas là le choix, et soit je te laisse mourir dans ton sang, ou je te ramène... » A cet instant, il se transforma en vampire. «... pour être comme moi.»

Elle se sentit défaillir. Elle ne savait quoi lui répondre. D'un côté, elle voulait crier et tenter de se sauver, mais d'un autre, la mort la tentait terriblement, à un tel point qu'elle n'avait pas envie de bouger pour que ce monstre prenne sa vie et abrège ses souffrances. Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il reprit sa forme humaine et la regarda, perplexe.

« Tu ne cries pas, tu n'essaie pas de partir. Aurais-tu des penchants suicidaires ? »

Tout à coup, une idée traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille comme un éclair. Et si elle devenait comme lui, elle l'aurait sa nouvelle vie. De ce qu'elle savait, il était méchant mais pas menteur. S'il lui faisait une telle proposition, c'est qu'il aimerait bien la rendre comme lui.

« Alors, tu te décides ? Je te tue ou je te tue ? »

Il eut un petit rire amusé.

« Tue-moi.

-Oui, ça c'est sûr. Je ne te demande même pas ton avis.

-Mais...

-Je te ramène ou pas ? »

Il avait l'air exaspéré. Ça n'était sans doute pas trop bon pour elle. Mais là, c'était urgent, elle devait se décider. Mais elle était décidée ! Elle devait lui répondre.

«Je veux être comme toi. Ramène-moi. »

Il sourit. Ça, c'était bon signe. Alors, le visage vampirique de Spike réapparut. Il s'approcha de Willow lentement, tel un prédateur. Il la prit dans ses bras. C'était étrange, elle savait qu'il allait la tuer d'une seconde à l'autre, mais elle se sentait bien, elle avait l'impression d'être protégée par ces bras forts qui l'entouraient. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour la rassurer. Puis, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ne t'en fait pas. Ça ne durera qu'un moment. »

Elle sentit le souffle du vampire dans son coup. Il lui caressa l'épaule et planta doucement ses crocs dans la chair tendre de la jeune fille. Elle ne cria pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de crier. Ces crocs dans sa chair la faisaient souffrir mais aucun son de douleur ne sortit de sa bouche. Lentement, sentant la vie s'échapper de son corps, elle m'agrippa à lui pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Elle sombra lentement dans l'ombre. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, alors, elle tourna son regard vers le bruit et vit Buffy et Xander qui la regardaient avec de grands yeux sans pouvoir bouger. Spike retira ses crocs du coup de Willow, regarda dans la direction de ses anciens amis, afficha un sourire et dit : « C'est elle qui l'a voulu. » Puis, se faisant une entaille au poignet, il l'approcha du visage de sa victime et lui dit de boire son sang. Celle-ci regarda une dernière fois Buffy et Xander qui tentaient par le regard de l'empêcher de faire ce que Spike disait, mais elle les ignora et but le sang qui lui était offert par le vampire. Quand elle eu assez bu, il lui fit signe d'arrêter et elle lui obéit, docilement.

Elle sentait que ses jambes ne la portaient plus, mais les bras de Spike l'entouraient toujours et la supportaient. Voyant que la sorcière ne tenait plus debout, il passa un bras sous ses jambes et la porta vers la sortie. Buffy et Xander, qui n'avaient pas bougés bloquaient le passage. Spike s'arrêta juste devant eux. Buffy avait les larmes aux yeux. Si elle avait pu tuer avec ses yeux, Spike aurait été foudroyé à l'instant. Willow devait la rassurer, lui expliquer.

«Ne t'en fais pas Buffy. C'est vraiment ce que je voulais. Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable.

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais devenir moi ? Will, tu es ma meilleure amie...

-Je l'étais, mais plus maintenant. Considère-moi comme morte. Mais ne sois pas triste. Je suis certaine d'être plus heureuse que je l'étais.

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire à tes parents ? dit Xander.

-Rien du tout, ou bien invente ce que tu veux.

-Mais c'est ta famille.

-Plus maintenant, dit Spike. C'est moi sa famille à partir de cet instant. Alors, pousse-toi et laisse-nous passer. »

Willow vit la colère monter dans les yeux de Xander, mais il s'écarta et les laissa passer. Il avait compris que c'était ce qu'elle voulait et il respectait son choix. Buffy, elle, regardait son amie avec supplication. Elle n'avait pas compris. Mais Willow ne s'en faisait pas, Xander lui expliquerait. A peine Spike et Willow eurent passé la porte que cette dernière entendit son ancienne meilleure amie éclater en sanglots. C'était étrange, mais ça la laissait complètement indifférente. Serait-ce là le début de sa mutation ? Serait-elle en train de devenir un monstre sans cœur ? Oh non, elle était en train de se transformer en vampire ! Elle réalisait à peine ce qu'elle venait de laisser arriver. Mais Spike la portait toujours dans ses bras. Elle sentit qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre avec lui. Pourtant, elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un démon sanguinaire sans sentiments. Et pourtant, elle savait bien qu'il en éprouvait, des sentiments ou, en tous cas, qu'il en avait éprouvé pour Drusilla. Mais, elle y pensait, étant donné qu'il n'était plus avec Drusilla, il voulait peut-être que la jeune fille la remplace, qu'elle devienne sa compagne. Mais où l'emmenait-t-il ? Ils entrèrent dans un cimetière. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire dans un cimetière ? Ah oui, lui, c'était un vampire et elle, une future vampire. Juste à y penser, elle en avait des frissons dans le dos. Elle, une vampire sanguinaire. Tant qu'elle ne porte pas de vêtements serrés, ça devrait aller... Mais, soudain, sa tête se mis à tourner, sa vision s'embrouilla, elle ne vit plus le visage de Spike. Était-ce donc ça la mort ? Elle eu à peine le temps de se poser la question qu'elle se sentit partir complètement. Ses yeux ne distinguèrent plus rien et finirent par se fermer. Pendant encore quelques secondes, elle entendit le son des pas de son porteur et ce fut le néant. Elle s'évanouit.

Qu'était-ce donc que tous ces bruits qu'elle entendait ? Les pas d'une araignée sur le mur ? Le frottement de deux pans de rideaux ? Le souffle de quelqu'un près d'elle ? Serait-ce lui, son meurtrier, son sauveur ? Si elle parvenait à ouvrir les yeux, peut-être le verrait-elle... Alors, elle les ouvrit et découvrit un plafond immaculé d'étoiles. Elle était tellement hypnotisée par cet amas de lumière qu'elle en oublia qu'il y avait sans doute quelqu'un à côté d'elle qui attendait qu'elle daigne lui jeter un regard. Au souvenir de cette personne à qui elle devait tant, son regard se tourna vers la gauche pour y découvrir Spike, allongé sur le côté, une main soutenant sa tête. Il lui sourit et lui dit :

« Alors, le petit chat se réveille ? »

Le petit chat ? C'était elle qu'il appelait comme ça ? Elle aimait bien ce nouveau surnom. Mais elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait faim.

« Spike, j'ai faim. »

Il se mit à rire. Mais ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Elle avait vraiment faim et elle ne savait pas comment faire. Il devait lui montrer et pas se moquer d'elle comme ça.

« Pourquoi te moques-tu de moi ?

-Mais je ne me moque pas, chaton. Mais j'étais sûr que tu allais dire ça. Alors, tu veux manger ?

-Je voudrais bien, oui.

-Ton repas est servi. »

Sans la lâcher des yeux, il se leva et se dirigea vers un coin sombre de la pièce. Il se pencha et revint vers la novice en traînant une jeune fille, pas plus vieille qu'elle-même. Il arriva près du lit et jeta la jeune dessus. Willow sentit la faim lui tirailler le ventre et elle commença à saliver. Elle s'approcha de son repas et se pencha vers elle mais entendit de nouveau Spike ricaner. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, plutôt énervée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Si tu veux la mordre, tu dois sortir tes dents... »

Willow porta sa main à son visage et se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours sa forme humaine. Sortir ses dents...Et comment faisait-elle ça ?

« Il te suffit de penser à te transformer et ça se fera tout seul.

-Tu peux pas me montrer ?

-Non, c'est à toi de le faire. »

Évidemment, il ne l'aiderait pas. Elle devait se débrouiller toute seule. Penser à se transformer...Faim... Faim...Très faim...Sensation étrange. Elle se tourna vers Spike et lui demanda :

« Ça y est ? Je suis transformé ?

-Je ne sais pas moi. Vérifie... »

Elle reposa sa main sur son visage et sentit une espèce de bosse sur son front. Elle descendit ensuite vers sa bouche et sentit que ses dents étaient plus longues et plus pointues. Elle y était arrivée.

« Et maintenant, tu peux manger. »

Manger. Elle avait presque oublié la jeune fille couchée sur le lit. Elle la regarda intensément et, ne contrôlant plus la faim qui la rongeait, elle l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'attira vers elle. La pauvre n'eu même pas le temps de crier que déjà, Willow avait planté ses dents dans son coup et aspirait le sang de son corps. Tandis que cette nouvelle nourriture se répandait en elle, elle eu l'impression de revivre. Elle comprit alors la soif de sang que ressentaient les vampires. Alors qu'elle se délectait de ce repas, Spike posa sa main sur son épaule et lui fit lâcher prise.

« Laisse m'en un peu. Moi aussi j'ai faim. »

Il l'écarta et prit sa place dans le coup de la jeune fille. Willow le regarda boire le peu de sang qu'il restait dans le corps inerte de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'il la laisse tomber sur le sol, morte. Après avoir repris un aspect humain, il posa son regard sur sa nouvelle protégée et murmura :

« Pas mal. Très bien réussi même. »

Willow eu l'impression d'avoir plu à son maître et cela la remplit de fierté et de joie.

« Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai encore faim.

-Encore ? Après tout ce que tu a mangé ? Tu ne m'en a même pas laissé assez pour... Bon, alors je vais être obligé de t'emmener chasser.

-Pourquoi obligé ? Tu ne voulais pas que je vienne avec toi ?

-Pas tout de suite du moins. Tu es toute fraîche et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux durant ta première nuit.

-Mais maintenant que je suis avec toi, je ne te lâche plus. Partout où tu iras, je ne serais pas loin. Et en plus, je ne veux pas attendre que tu me rapportes mon repas. Je veux l'attraper moi-même.

-Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup comment tu penses. Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre. »

Alors, il lui tendit la main, une grande main pleine de force et de vigueur malgré ses 120 et des poussières années. Elle saisit donc cette main et se rendit compte de la nouvelle force que la sienne avait. Elle pensait alors à toutes les victimes qu'elle pourrait faire et à tout le sang qu'elle pourrait boire. A cette pensée, elle sentit son visage changer et elle regarda Spike qui se remit à rire. Décidément, il commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs à se moquer d'elle comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Parce que tu me fais rire. Tu es si...

-Si quoi ?

-Si comme moi... »

Willow le regarda perplexe pendant deux ou trois secondes puis, éclata de rire. Lui, il s'esclaffa de plus belle. Dans toute cette hilarité, son visage se détendit et reprit sa forme naturelle. Spike l'entraîna alors vers la porte et lui fit monter l'escalier. Ne sachant pas où elle était, elle lui demanda :

« Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans notre nouvelle demeure, chaton. C'est une crypte que j'ai aménagé, mais il manque une touche féminine. Tu pourras arranger l'endroit comme tu voudras.

-Comme je veux ? Je peux faire ce que je veux ?

-Oui, je ne te demande qu'une chose. Évite les licornes s'il te plaît !

-Oh aucun problème, je n'aime pas les licornes.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel ta voix disant ça me remplit de bonheur. »

Tout en parlant, ils arrivèrent à l'étage supérieur qui se trouvait, en fait, être le rez-de-chaussée. Le lit était donc au sous-sol. Spike passa la porte et entraîna à sa suite Willow. Celle-ci découvrit alors les étoiles telles qu'elle les avaient vu sur le plafond de la chambre lors de son réveil. Elle en fut émerveillée et Spike le vit bien. Elle le regarda, il lui sourit. Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Quand son regard fut bien plongé dans celui de la jeune fille, il lui dit :

« Tu es prête pour la chasse, chaton ? »

Pour toute réponse, le chaton en question lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire. A cette réponse, le vampire déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne et l'entraîna à travers le cimetière. Ils marchèrent entre les tombes, lui la tenant par la taille et elle, la main sur l'épaule de son maître.

Et c'est ainsi que ces deux vampires répandirent la peur et le sang pendant de nombreux siècles.


End file.
